This application claims the benefit-under 35 U.S.C. Section 119 of Spanish Utility Model Application No. U200101398, filed May 30, 2001, which is hereby incorporated by reference it its entirety into this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic drive for a scraping blade of an icing machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Machines are known which make and dispense iced drinks. These machines typically include a tub enclosing a refrigerating evaporator. The evaporator has a cylindrical shape and, to avoid the build-up of ice crystals on its surface, it is surrounded by a scraping blade, normally of helical shape and turned by a motor reducer.
These machines can differ by the use of a horizontal or a vertical evaporator and scraping blade system. In the case of the horizontal position, the motor reducer is located on a first side of the tub, preferably the rear side. A drive axle moving the blade passes through the tub wall at a watertight joint, so that the axle is enclosed in, and emerges from, the opposite side of the evaporator. The emerging end of the axle mechanically connects to a disc or a similar part supporting-the scraping blade.
This arrangement has the drawback of the beverage penetrating into the evaporator and reaching the drive axle and the watertight joint. Cleaning the axle, when it is enclosed in the evaporator, is difficult and the joint can be damaged by the presence of the beverage. In addition, cleaning the evaporator and the scraping blade becomes difficult because of the need to use tools to disassemble the scraping blade, as access to the inside of the evaporator, where the drink-impregnated drive axle is located, is not easy.
Accordingly, it is a purpose of the present invention to provide a drive device for an icing machine scraping blade that is less susceptible to damage from beverage in the device.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a device for powering a scraping blade that avoids the need to clean a driving axle.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a non-mechanical coupling to provide drive power from the drive motor to the scraping blade of an icing machine.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide a drive for an icing machine scraping blade which relies upon magnets to transmit power.
To satisfy these and other objects, with the present invention, the rotating axle terminates in a magnetic clutch using magnets, instead of the conventional mechanical clutch, requiring the use of tight joints that are prone to damage and loss of efficiency.
The drive includes a longitudinal axle located inside the refrigerating evaporator, with a first end coupled to a rotating motor reducer and a second, opposite end provided with a magnetic coupling or clutch. The magnetic coupling or clutch includes a cylindrical magnet, preferably facing an encircling magnet connected to the scraping blade. The combination of the evaporator and the magnetic clutch is enclosed in a watertight capsule, preferably made of plastic.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which the reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.